Teen Idle
by Piper Potts
Summary: Poderiam três simples palavras mudar todo o curso de uma história, mas e quando elas não vem, as sombras de um passado glorioso, a distancia, saudade, mudanças, elas te levam a loucura! Você só vê uma solução...


Idle Teen

'' Eu quero ser uma loira de farmácia, não sei por que mas me sinto enganada. Eu quero ser uma adolescente despreocupada, quero ficar em casa todo o dia, quero que o mundo vá embora! Quero vísceras servidas com bolo de chocolate, quero ser uma verdadeira falsa. ''

Então é isso, o modo como às coisas acabavam tão rápido, mal podia contar quantos anos se passaram, enfim não muitos, mesmo assim uns vinte...e poucos?... As sombras, todos vestidos de preto, sentados, espalhados pelos bancos. Frente a eles o único ponto de atenção, um caixão negro, envolvido por uma simples tela de seda branca, pura e transparente. Das bordas caiam um tecido aveludado vermelho, agarrado as laterais, aconchegando o corpo da jovem, que agora repousava ali.

Mas Pepper Potts podia ver tudo, de seus devaneios, como se fosse uma mera telespectadora, telespectadora de sua própria morte. Os olhos castanhos apertavam-se, prendendo as lágrimas que ainda insistiam em descer, não era justo, não, não era! Por que ela? Mas a vida não é justa, ela é? E no menor sinal de felicidade ela nos passa a perna! Tantos sonhos não realizados, as amizades perdidas e a vida que pensava que um dia construiriam juntos, nada disso mais contava?

A jovem encarou o céu, inquieta, podia ouvir as sirenes de N.Y soando auto, talvez mais um acidente, mais um motivo para Tony colocar sua frágil vida em risco...Tony...  
Pepper abaixou o olhar devagar, procurou entre as fileiras os bagunçados cabelos castanhos, os olhos azuis cheios de esperança, esperando deles o conforto, porém ao contrário das expectativas o achou sim, na primeira fileira, as mãos entrelaçadas as de Whitney Stane, os belos olhos azuis enevoados, cobertos por uma espessa camada de poeira, bolsas se formavam em baixo dos olhos, podia dizer que não dormirá, pelo menos não há dias...

''Eu gostaria de ter sido a rainha do baile, ter lutado pelo titulo! Em vez de ter 16 e estar queimando uma bíblia... Sentindo super! super! super! Suicida...''

Whitney Stane...  
Lembranças rodeavam a cabeça da ruiva, lembrava-se da coroação do baile de formatura, a multidão aclamando seu rei e rainha, Tony e Whitney, simplesmente perfeitos. Perfeitos demais, mas Pepper não acreditava em perfeição, um relacionamento perfeito não era capaz de ser ''existivel'' tinham que completar um ao outro, se fossem perfeitos, qual seria a graça disso? Onde estariam as brigas e as doces reconciliações, mas a perfeição não existia e Pepper Potts sabia disso.

''Eu desejaria não ter sido tão narcisista, gostaria realmente de não ter beijado o espelho, quando estava a sós comigo, Oh Deus, eu vou morrer sozinha.''

Quantas não foram as noites, nas quais ela passara acordada, havia sempre um roubo, um assalto, algo que fazia com que Tony a ligasse somente para dizer a ela que voltaria...quantas não foram as noites em claro...Gostava de pensar que era um ato de carinho de Tony e mesmo acordando no dia seguinte cansada demais para a dobradinha de aulas de física, ela jamais o impediria de continuar ligando.

''A adolescência não fazia sentido, uma pequena perda de inocência. Os anos passando rápido por você ser um tolo, não era para você, juventude, ser bonita?''

Até que as pedras desmoronaram a faculdade, se separariam por tempo indeterminado, um doce beijo de despedida da vida que levava. Não era justo, ele era tudo pelo que ela lutava, ele era a razão pelas noites mal dormidas, ele não podia abandona-la assim, mas não era ela quem o estava deixando? A jovem sacudiu a cabeça, as lembranças a levaram para a grama fofa como uma ancora. No final do corredor o símbolo de que sua vida estava extinta e não havia mais nada a se fazer... Arrependimento?

Não poderia tê-lo, sequer toca-lo, afagar seus cabelos e dizer que ficaria tudo bem, pois não ficaria. Lágrimas inundavam ambos os rostos, como se Tony estivesse ciente da presença de sua ruiva favorita. Seus olhos trancados, uns nos outros, como se aproveitassem a ultima gota de um cálice de vinho, sedentos. Não era justo, mas tudo não passou de uma escolha...

Finalmente chegou ao dia em que ela abdicou de sua vida, Tony estava lá estático, parado, analisava a cada movimento dela, a trouxe rosas para comemorar o aniversário de 21 anos... Pepper segurava uma faca, lágrimas escorriam pelas bochechas, lágrimas que o jovem gênio queria poder afagar com os dedos. Ela gritava descontrolada aproximando a lamina do pescoço, não era a garota pela qual ele havia se apaixonado, ela era somente uma sombra daquilo que um dia foi Patrícia, um resultado, uma louca, um estado de mente muito pouco apropriado, novamente a vida não sabia ser menos sádica.

Tony aproximou-se da jovem, queria tomar a arma de suas mãos, não queria que ela se machucasse, queria leva-la consigo, queria finalmente dizer as três palavras que sabia que mudariam suas vidas.

Ela por sua vez o encarou, não era mais o menino por quem se apaixonou, era uma sombra, a sombra de um rico inventor que agora mal tinha tempo para os ''amigos'', ela era tão indigna de sua presença... , Tony era quase a realeza! Apertou os dedos sob a faca, fez questão de olha-lo nos olhos, estava sóbria o suficiente para leva-la exatamente ao pescoço...

Os olhos do inventor se apertaram com a lembrança, não conseguia deixa-la ir. Levantou-se e devagar andou até o sepulcro de Pepper, a fina seda branca rapidamente posta de lado, os olhos azuis do jovem gênio colados aos olhos fechados dela, tão pálida, os lábios vermelhos e tão atrativos, ainda sim tão bonita...ele não podia deixa-la ir.  
- Eu te amo Pep...

''Os anos perdidos, a juventude desperdiçada, as mentiras bonitas, a verdade feia. E chegou o dia em que eu morri, apenas para descobrir que eu renasci.''


End file.
